Rappelling refers to a process of descending a vertical surface, such as a cliff or a wall, by sliding down a belayed rope or through a device that provides friction, typically while facing the surface and performing short backward leaps to control the descent. A rope may also be used for jumping from a helicopter, a tall building or any other elevated position to a lower position or for transporting an object from an elevated position to a lower position.
Traditional rappelling techniques require extensive knowledge and training in executing descending techniques. The Interagency Helicopter Rappel Guide 2006 published at the following link (http://amd.nbc.gov/library/handbooks/ihrg.pdf) includes over 50 pages in technique, equipment and procedural information. The latest technological innovation allows only for four ropes and does not provide any degree of safety based on information relayed to the unit, (http://ecms-gmbh.de/EAD01.htm). In extreme situations, such as jumping from a helicopter in combat situations or escaping from a burning vessel or building, slow descending or ascending may jeopardize the life of the jumping person and potentially place the helicopter and its occupants in danger.
Paratroopers jumping from a helicopter with equipment weighting more then their own body weight have a greater potential for weak exits. Weak exits induce tumbling, rolling, and spinning immediately outside the paratroop door. Prevention of weak exits and proper execution of the current exit standards supports safe operations.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved rappelling mechanism that prevents weak exits and does not require extensive training of the people using it.